


Soft and Colourful

by Storyflight



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Awkward Conversations, Comfort No Hurt, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, GAY/LESBIAN SOLIDARITY, Gen, Gift Fic, mlm/wlw solidarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: “Are you and Ibuki having troubles?”“...No, not right now at least. We are okay, I think...I still feel like I am not the right match for her”“Not...the right match?” How in the world is he supposed to confirm if this was right or not? He shuffled his feet a little and leaned back on the wall. “I’m sure Ibuki really likes you, Peko”---Shuichi and Peko have a small chat





	Soft and Colourful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToxicPineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/gifts).

> This fic has been sitting in my docs for a long time and I was going back about finishing it or not...I went ahead and did so  
It may be 3 am and I have a con at 10 but :P
> 
> I...really love Peko and Shuichi...

“Saihara?”

“Hm?” He’s not used to having people call him that. If they did, it’s because they were not familiar with him or he was in trouble

Shuichi was in the library, the quietest spot in the school and trying to find a book to read before going back into his dorm. Rantaro had an emergency trip, so safe to say he was having withdraws from his departure.  
The person who spoke to him was from a different class. They were as reserved and quiet like him. Her cold red eyes could frighten any creature that gets near her and the sword secure behind her back was a dangerous weapon. “Peko…?” Shuichi blinked in confusion. Why out of all people would she want his attention? He wasn’t upset about it, just did not understand that he was the lucky one. “Do you...need something from me?”

“...” she did not speak, only staring at him. God, that stare was as deadly as Maki’s, they need a staring contest soon.

“...” Shuichi did not speak back. He held onto the book and waited for an answer. He enjoyed the silence, but this one felt like he was in a horror movie and the enemy was about to kill him. Don’t say a word, just wait for her to say something.

“I would like to talk, is that alright?” She was always so polite and have others above her. Peko was much like Kirumi, sometimes Shuichi wondered if they were related.

“That’s fine”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely” Rantaro would be pleased to hear that he had a nice talk with a different student...hopefully a nice talk.

The swordswoman scanned her surroundings before holding out her hand. Shuichi, hesitant, took her wrist and was followed out of the library. Where were they going? Was it anywhere far? Was it outside? Room? Dining hall? It wasn’t late, so the possibilities were endless.

“Alright” Peko stopped in a hallway that was completely vacant and untouched. It almost looks like what Miu calls “The Cut”. Is she trying to kill him?!

“You know Ibuki, right?”

“I’m familiar with her” Shuichi answered. He never talked to her personally but Kaede is pretty good friends with the Ultimate Musician. They also had this _ “Women loving Women Solidarity” _ of some sorts.

“Well...she’s my girlfriend”

That’s not a sentence Shuichi was ready to hear from her. Peko was in a romantic relationship? Of course, he was happy for her, although Peko wasn’t one who thought about herself and served her “Young Master”. Maybe Fuyuhiko told her to stop and try to be her own person.

“Congratulations,” he smiled at her nervously. Shuichi was not so sure how this conversation was going to go, hopefully not relationship advice. He may be with Rantaro, but there are still many things he is unfamiliar with a romantic relationship.

Peko nodded and kept walking. Shuichi let out a small squeak and followed her.

“Thank you. Anyway, I know it seems odd that someone like me is with someone so...colourful. That could be seen with appearance and personality, and I wonder if...you feel the same way as well”

“With...Rantaro?” His boyfriend was not Ibuki-style at all, although they were an extrovert, unlike himself and Peko. Shuichi and Peko’s partners were ones who would try anything once, right? He remembered them saying there was some crazy food he ate in one country the Adventurer went to. Then Ibuki is very...Ibuki. Words cannot describe her. 

Peko was very reserved while Ibuki will shout to the rooftops about anything. He was now a little intrigued, how  _ did  _ they get together? What happened that made them click? It's not a bad relationship by any means, he's so intrigued...

“I do, there are times I feel like I’m dragging him. Rantaro says it’s okay but…”

“You still feel bad?”

“...Yes”

Peko’s ruby eyes dimmed. There was not such a cold stare like before, or not  _ as  _ cold. She took one hand, gripped the strap for her sword and began to drag her hand up and down slowly. Peko is displaying acts of becoming tense.

“Are you and Ibuki having troubles?”

“...No, not right now at least. We are okay, I think...I still feel like I am not the right match for her”

“Not...the right match?” How in the world is he supposed to confirm if this was right or not? He shuffled his feet a little and leaned back on the wall. “I’m sure Ibuki really likes you, Peko”

“...I suppose. Although at times, I feel as though she belongs with someone a little more...similar to her. I listen to all types of music, so listening to her play is fine, although I’m not familiar with the background. She enjoys watching me practice too...I don’t know...I apologise for pulling you into my vents...I was not sure who to come to, something told me that you were the best choice”

“No, I completely understand where you are coming from” Shuichi stated, “However, there is one thing you two have in common, you’re both very caring to others your way. Honestly...being in a relationship and being exactly alike, one hundred percent...where is the fun in that?”

He stopped himself.

“I mean— Like the same person! There’s so much to learn about the other if they are not the same...I can tell you for me, I get excited when I learn a new thing about Rantaro”

Peko gave him a look of acknowledgement.

“I know if I was with someone who was  _ just _ like me, I would never be able to grow...somewhat. It’s just…”

He waved his hands around. How is he supposed to explain this without offending a whole party?!

“Okay…” he took a deep breath, “Every relationship is different, some work well if they’re similar, others work if they’re opposites. All of them are unique in their own way, platonic and romantic. I believe that you are great for Ibuki, a good balance for both of you.”

Peko gave him a slight nod. “I see where you are doing with this”

“I’m not the best with this…”

“Me neither, that’s why I wanted to come to you”

She could have gone to Kaede or Mukuro about this. When Shuichi wants to talk about anything involving Rantaro, he would go to Mukuro. They are not the best of friends but enjoy one another’s company. 

“You’re just getting used to something new. I’m the same way...I’ve dated before, but every relationship is a new journey”

“Journey? You sound like your boyfriend”

“Whoops,” He shrugged lightly, “You know, how about we get out of the school and continue this somewhere else? Do you enjoy ice cream? There’s a small pallor closeby”

The swordswoman pondered.  _ Was that a good idea? She might not even like ice cream. _

“That’s fine by me”

———

“Ibuki does have a concert coming up. She has a ‘gig’ at a club. It’s not one for adults, so we are all invited”

“I’ll see if Rantaro is available! The two of us can come by” He licked his mint cookies and cream treat, “Are you excited for it?”

“I am…” Peko was looking at her charcoal ice cream. Her share looked so _odd, _there’s pitch-black ice cream? And it’s made of coconut?! Shuichi learned something new today. “But...I am sort of afraid, I have never been to a club or anything similar before”

“I’m sure you will be fine. Maybe you should bring someone else with you? Anyone who would be interested?”

“I’m not so sure…” While Peko thought about it, Shuichi did the same. Kaito might be interested in the concert, so maybe he can ask him. Kaede and Tsumugi can join in and have a small date.

“...Maybe Mahiru, she could take great photos. Akane would enjoy herself...I could ask Fuyuhiko”

Their conversation was cut short when the bell rang, someone opened the door. As if on cue, they turned around to see who was the new visitor.

“Oh…!!”

“Hey, you two!!”

“What’s up!!”

It was Ibuki and Rantaro. How strange that both of their partners were here.

Rantaro returned from his trip?! He was only gone for three days! He would message him when he’s returning too, was it a surprise?!  _ If he’s home so soon, then his trip ended with no sister and maybe a couple of one of a kind stories from the Adventurer himself.  _

The musician skipped forward and gave her girlfriend a big hug. A gentle smile formed on Peko’s features. “Hello to you too, Ibuki”

“We were looking for you both!!” She informed, “Sonia said you two went out, but we weren’t sure where!”

“You were looking for us…?” Shuichi tilted his head to the side. “And Rantaro, it’s good to see you again”

“I missed you” He sighed. Shuichi wanted to go, but the destination was far too dangerous and he insisted that he stayed put for this one.

“Ibuki was telling Rantaro aaaalll about the concert coming up!! He wants to go!!”

“I was talking to Shuichi about it. He has an interest as well”

“Oooooh! That’s great! It’s like a double date! I can let them know you’re with me too! Also...Peko, why is your ice cream black?”

“It’s charcoal ice cream”

Her pierced nose scrunched up. “Charcoal? Like for fire?!”

“No” Peko’s small answer changed Ibuki expression to  _ “what are you thinking?!”  _ to  _ “OOOOH, OKAY!” _ In a blink of an eye. “It’s coconut, but it’s an acquired taste”

“We should get some ice cream” Rantaro chuckled, “What do you want, Ibuki? It’s on me!”

“Everything! She will show Rantaro!!” She pulled him over to the counter.

Peko and Shuichi watched them longingly. 


End file.
